


Nightcap

by tendderpreyyy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendderpreyyy/pseuds/tendderpreyyy
Summary: Goodwill missions did have a way of going sideways. From what the Commander said, no goddamn bureaucrats could leave well enough alone and that’s what doomed these things before they even got off the ground. If you asked Angela; the only thing complicating such endeavors were old rich men too invested in posturing to do what was right by their own nations. Reinhardt had a different answer of course, one that outlined a general lack of responsibility and follow through in the power wielding circles that called for aid in the first place.Rae was certain there were as many answers amongst her fellow agents as there were battle scars but having had scarcely two and a half hours until the scramble left no time for any more canvassing.





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEngarde/gifts).



> A commission that got longer and longer the more and more I learned about AkaiEngarde's delightful Overwatch O.C. Rae. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed working with you!

 

Goodwill missions did have a way of going sideways. From what the Commander said, no goddamn bureaucrats could leave well enough alone and that’s what doomed these things before they even got off the ground. If you asked Angela; the only thing complicating such endeavors were old rich men too invested in posturing to do what was right by their own nations. Reinhardt had a different answer of course, one that outlined a general lack of responsibility and follow through in the power wielding circles that called for aid in the first place.

Rae was certain there were as many answers amongst her fellow agents as there were battle scars but having had scarcely two and a half hours until the scramble left no time for any more canvassing.

“Solaire, you’re part of the crack team bound for New Cranberra. You’ll be dropped in outside Wollongong and make your way South. Yourself and Junkrat are due in the hangar by 1800. Fawkes has already been briefed and should be packing, get to it. ” From the clip of the Commander’s voice Rae knew there hadn’t been any time for questions; vouching to wordlessly accept the offered dossier. Knowing for a fact someone had to read the current report and not once had she seen Junkrat glance at any official document.

_‘I seriously doubt you did anything of the sort… Handed him a folder without another word. Oh well, I’ll fill Jami in on the particulars on the ride there. ‘_

The thought brought the corners of Rae’s mouth up to a coy smile, hidden from everyone else milling about the halls except for the aforementioned agent.

~

Junkrat was always looking in Rae’s direction- no, he was always looking AT her these days. She’d worked her way under his skin quick as anything, he’s like a kid again; Rae’s the first bird who’s wanted a single thing to do with him in ages. That smile and plucky attitude had won him over like a sucker and maybe Hoggie’s right, he’s getting soft…

And on that subject, her body made him salivate; literally sometimes, but no one thinks anything of Jamison ‘Junkrat’ Fawkes spititting in the halls. Like an absolute tosser.

He was a criminal after all, not the type of element most of the others were used to interacting with and it showed. Jami didn’t want to say that everyone put on airs not unlike those suits and eastie trash back home; but the shoe certainly seemed to fucking fit with that Soldier fellow, ordering people around…

_‘Not her though, Rae’s different. She’s real as anything and just cute as a button, sure she’s a bit slow on the uptake. But what person isn’t when they’re up to the ears in busy work. Angela should’t run her so hard, can’t she see how special she is? Can’t even let the poor Dove alone long enough for her to see all those breadcrumbs I been dropping.’_

Jami knew without a doubt he was the only person in the world who understood how perfect Rae was and had become increasingly desperate to show her that; even going so far as to outright embarrass himself to get the point across. His footsteps ring out on the floor of the otherwise empty wing he and Roadhog slept in, nothing more than a couple of pallets to collapse your carcass on at the end of the day.

The sparseness of this place made his skin crawl. Each metal hallway looking like the last and it’s a fucking warren for rabbits, is what it is. With each step his boot leaves dirty footprints. They’d insisted on only the essentials and couldn’t understand a man like him, a veritable vitruoso of blowing shit up.

 _‘Even clean bombs with their lab grade shit, very little clutter and tight like… They all need a bit of spice; a signature. Each one of em.’_ Jami turned the corner to their shared room too busy musing on old habits dying hard for junkers; nearly slamming into Roadhog’s solid belly and chest. He stops, stumbles and starts teetering on his peg leg for a second and sputtering,

“Watch it-! Not now Hoggie, I ain’t up for any of your lip today… Knackered out all ready. Gotta go back home on some feel-good victory lap; distribute some medical aide with Solaire, make sure no one harms a pretty little hair on her head.”

Roadhog put a heavy hand on his shoulder to steady him, tilting his mask towards Jami intending be supportive and sympathetic before he says,

“Should be happy, she’s gonna be focused on you. Gonna finally get lucky, ha?” Roadhog gets one last shot in before he lets Jami pass into the room proper; barely batting a single, hidden eye at the way his partner in crime flings himself onto his mattress.

Inhaling through his nose sharp; so Jami knows to look up and quit fucking pouting for one goddamn second and pay attention,

“Plan something special for her… She’s all yours for the taking, Mate. Just let her know how much you want her, how special she is to you and all that. A bird who can stand you is nothing to waste.”

Junkrat certainly heard that; the look splitting his face and Roadhog can almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. He’s collecting his more exotic goodies in his prosthetic hand; mirth already taking over with bubbles of laughter by the time Roadhog’s stepping out of the door way and headed towards the gym.

The last thing he hears over the sound of Junkrat tearing their room apart; is the lovesick confession of a desperate man ending with,

“Gotta be foolproof, gotta be perfect… She’s a smart sheila and it can’t be sloppy. Rae, oh, Rae have I got a surprise for you…”

~

The hangar was mostly deserted by the time Rae got there; yawning and cavernous, her own footsteps echoing on her route to the Orca. Alone with her thoughts they turned to her admittedly favorite agent,

_‘I have to be sensible. Control yourself, don’t let that bravado make you giggle and hope too hard… Jami’s like that with you and every other person who’ll give him half the chance.’_

Rae still found herself split by a grin a mile wide when she approaches their transport; he’s already waving excitedly too her atop a tower of crates. Jami’s body tenses and coils ready for when he hops down, peg leg creaking and protesting loudly.

“OOF!-Hey Sheila, ready for a real jump into danger? Get it?” Pulling Rae into a sweaty one armed embrace and steering her to the cargo door before attempting a poor conspiratorial whisper,

“Rae… You do get it right? We’re gonna jump out of this bloody beast with just a bit of cloth! You and me, it’ll be great we’ll be like a couple of double o’s that’s for sure.”

The narrowing of her pupils doesn’t escape him(nothing does anymore), small shoulders tensing when he pulls them forward again but he continues like nothing’s changed,

“Don’t tell me something’ s wrong? Don’t like jumping out of a perfectly good whirligig, eh?”

Rae feels like she’s burning up, hoping it doesn’t show when she says,

“I-uh, well… I get a little woozy when I’m high up like that, in the sky. And I’ve never used a ‘chute before, I hope they have an in-flight guide. Or maybe some directions on the tag”

Jami smiles sharply, a flash of gold into one corner, he’s thinking ‘bingo’ and ‘gotcha’ . Through the excitement tightening in his guts(and his shorts, who’s he kidding) at the look on her face, what comes out of him is sweet as he can manage,

“Don’t worry Darl’, old Jami’s right there to catch you, heheh…”

His errupting giggle fit, Rae’s shy grin and her relaxing into his lanky body, warm, soft, and perfectly molded against him; is interrupted by none other than the Soldier 76 instead. Solaire and Junkrat still aren’t on but the crates had been moved by ‘bots of some sort. His head tips forward in apparent approval.

“Fall in agents, time to get in the air. Hope no one get’s altitude sickness…”

Neither Jami nor Rae, first time ever for the latter, were looking or listening; but they both had the sense to stay close to his heels when Soldier boards and moves to the cockpit. The doors hissing closed behind them smartly and the engine roaring to life only a moment later.

~

The world is still slightly spinning but they’re headed to the lights of the trading post, shouldn’t be more than an hour…

A loud pinging from Rae’s wrist let’s her know the Orca is away, and practically hears Soldier 76’s growling in her head,  
“Radio silence, Agents… Await extraction in New Cranberra at 0700 tomorrow.”

‘That… That went be _tter than expected. Didn’t even feel like I was gonna die for more than, what, ninety seconds?’_

**(maybe some context is necessary)**

“Look here Mate, we’ll be using static lines. Leastways you pour yourself out of this tin can and the line does the rest, eh?”

Jami was talking with his mouthful of protein bar over Rae’s shoulder, chattering about exactly what had been clearly laid out in the short manual she had found on the table. Her fingers still shook against the water-proof, grease-proof, and of course fire proof pages; nodding stiffly at Jami’s sheer lack of self preservation instinct and creaking out,

“C-c-color me surprised the man who makes bombs for a living isn’t worried about jumping out of a plane. Low altitude or no…”

“Darling, I can tell you anything under roundabout a hundred-fifty some odd meters is like a walk in the park. Maybe a quick windy one… Think of it this way; if we got ’Hog, or a whole sty of him. It would only take 75 ‘Hogs worth of space!” Jami stacks one fist on top of another endlessly, arcing great motions that demonstrate his peculiar point.

Rae barks with laughter, the image of a teetering tower of Roadhog’s stretching into the sky is priceless. Their shared laugh is interrupted by the comm lines above them buzzing to life,

“Doors open in 5. Get your ‘chutes on and prepare to land…”

**(that’s better)**

The landing had gone swimmingly, and Rae and Jami’s progression into what passed for a town was aided by a bracing tail wind and an unbelievably starry sky. Having ditched the chutes into a stretch of scrubby bushes and only having the clothes on their backs, weaponry and effects notwithstanding it should be easy going through the flat land.

Things have a way of going sideways on goodwill missions.

Jami is walking close enough to Rae that every tenth step his boot caught her heel; admiring her, yes, he’s not too proud to admit it. She’s even better cut against the moonlight, and he’s a long shadow drinking her in as fast as he can. There is no sound except for the rattling and coiling of his peg leg against the loose rock that made up the ‘road’ extending South.

“This should clean up into real pavement soon… I know the supplies would’t have made it if they couldn’t drive them in.” Rae winced at the sounds coming out of Jami, the ground was uneven and treacherous thus far. He makes a noise at her comment and can’t help the way he watches her neck when she speaks now.

“Course, course… Wouldn’t want any of those ear cleaning kits or little rubber gloves to get tired. Or those popsicle tongue de- presents.”

Rae’s high, bubbling laughter lights up Jami’s cheeks; but he isn’t rightly embarrassed when she corrects him, her own pink tongue poking out without a thought of how cute she looked,

“Tongue depressors. But good guess, you’re on the right track.”

 _‘She’s fluttering her eyelashes at me. That little minx…’_ Jami grins wider, starts laughing too; partially because he sees the road, or what remains of it and also in part to fill the silence before he speaks again,

“Tracks eh, speaking of em Love, what do you think a bloke like me has been doing haunting the med-bay?” Jami wants to hear her say it, he wouldn’t consider himself a romantic but the hazy thought of her swooning against him; once the true gravity of his words sunk in, and sighing into his open mouth is intoxicating.

_‘Gotta figure it out sometime. I’ll let her get to it herself, she’ll be kicking herself that she couldn’t see it. I’ll show her a time she’ll never forget.’_

He’s staring down into her face, waiting for the other shoe to drop and the bulb to come on or something goddamit. She squints at him in the dark and her lips form around something that has nothing to do with him, he’s sure; a tightness at the corners he sees when that dumb cowboy tries to put the moves on his girl. The way she’s locking up in the shoulders like it’s cold. Rae thinks he’s having a go at her.

“Well I know you like the free lollipops and hospital socks… Why do you take those Jami?” Her voice is soft and edged with humor but the damage has been done, that’s clear as day.

“I-uh-er… Can’t tell you that one, spoil the surprise…But that’s not-that is, well, more like it isn’t…” He’s flaming out, this is it. What could she be on about? Asking him about socks this way like he gave one single, dusty fuck about anything in that place but her. They’re still walking, Rae’s speeding up her gait and he doesn’t think she notices anymore, but he’s having trouble keeping up on the crooked and warped asphalt. Growling in his throat at the knowledge,

_‘Not taking me seriously yet eh, your mistake Darling; I’ll make you understand how serious I am.’_

Junkrat watches her get further ahead in the moonlight and that fantastic backside getting more and more out of his reach, physically and metaphorically until the radio at her perfectly rounded and shapely hip screeches into life;

“AGENTS I REPEAT… DO YOU COPY, OVER.?” It’s the goddamn Soldier again, but this time he’s grateful for the way Rae’s eyes snap back to the mission at hand and how quickly she’s raised the communicator to her lips,

“I copy you, over. What’s the update, I thought it was radio silence, over.” She says that last part at him he’s sure but he tucks in closer to hear the radio anyway, with only a cursory sniff to her mussed hair.

“Copy that Solaire. You’d be right if there was still a mission, but seeing as how the powers that be have decided to pulled the plug… They’re happy to take our supplies but they don’t want the risk of two operatives acting as liaisons, over.” The bitterness in Soldier 76’s voice is palpable, and Rae’s tapping her foot and she’s furious but Jami knows she won’t let her S.O. hear it.

She’s too good for that, and even though she still won’t let him get it out proper, Jami still admires her resolve. Admires it more when she doesn’t throw the radio into the night at what followed,

“We still rendezvous at 0700 in New Cranberra. Stay out of trouble, Agents. This is not a vacation now, I repeat, NOT a vacation. Solaire, Junrat that means absolutely no behavior that could put our organization at risk, over.”

The silence fills in the gaps around them after that. Junkrat lets it continue, gives Rae a bit of a berth so he can figure out what he did wrong at a distance, maybe. She’s looking at the ground in front of her and only occasionally glancing back at his swaying and sweaty silhouette, goddamned peg leg might have been knocked about in the landing…

Lights in the distance bloom and glow almost like flowers, every color imaginable and then some to attract a buyer’s eye. Jami hears Rae’s sharp inhalation of relief; the trading post is close enough to smell a hint of woodsmoke too. His own mouth is wet at the thought of some take away and he can’t help it when he tries again,

“I know of a place in town where we can settle in for the night… Get a bite of grub and a bevvo, maybe a few heheh… Never seen me pissed-up before have you?” He watches Rae stop until he’s almost on top of her again (he wishes) but now her shoulders are shaking with laughter; and he can’t quite place the look when she’s craning her head backwards to look at him,

“Yeah… I’d like that Jami. I think that’d be really nice.” Her glasses are slipping when she says that last part, Jami can’t stop his flesh hand from tapping them back up her face again. She blinks owlishly once, twice, and a third time; and just fucking stick a fork in him because he is done.

Jami is readjusting himself against his metal palm in the murky darkness, thinking how they can’t get through that front gate soon enough.

~

The Belching Bilby wasn’t the flashiest joint in the place, just a sign with a prone rabbit crafted inexpertly out of aluminum and a twist of green tube lighting functioning as a pool of vomit. It sat against the edge of town pushed up against a drainage ditch, and had not one front facing window in the place. It was dark, smokey and intensely private; a typical haunt for underage thieves, hooligan types and their natural outcome of shifty, ill-reputed adults.

Junkrat was a welcome customer and longtime patron. In fact that’s what he was doing now, patronizing and leaning against the counter while Rae held down a small corner booth. His bravado was worth something here and it was worth it watching her rub thoughtfully at the only velvet upholstered seats while she kicked and swung her dirty boots under the table.

“Oi, Ratty what’s your sheila’s choice and story over there? She’s real soft looking’ for you to drag out in these parts.” Luca’s warm open syllable’s put Junkrat at ease when ordinarily those kinds of words would get any other junker a grenade for a gag. They’re skin is a deep warm brown with greying chestnut curls to match, set low but wide like Roadhog; almost as old too and a fixture in the caravans until rheumatic fever took Luca’s knees. and never did let up.

Luca’s reputation as a straight shooter allowed them a plot on the edge of town, and a lifetime of hard work ensured the Belching Bilby was raised in under a week by friends and former clients. A regular pillar of the community, and for the past decade or so taking in the local wastrels and even giving them a place to sleep; ensured Luca a special status amongst every scumbag who called themselves a professional.

“Rae’s tougher than she looks; much like yourself, you mad cunt. Like a bottle rocket Mate, she’s tiny but mighty-” Junkrat flourishes his long arms for effect, adding “and that’s why I gotta have something that’ll knock her on her pert little ass, got something of my own cooked up too…”

Luca’s eyes flash dangerous and dark against the low lights, unfathomable when they ask,  
“Taking her cash after she needs a friend, eh?”

“Ain’t the ‘old days’ anymore Lu… You heard I’m legit now, little old Jami all cleaned up and just out to show his bird a good time.” Even as he says it second hand adrenaline hits him in a dizzying wave; old memories, smells, sounds too and a familiarity that set off spasms in his metal hand,

_‘Fucking hell-‘_

A cold, damp glass is pushed into each of his hands and he’s back again; his hand fishing into his pocket before he’s remembering to blink and breathe again,

“Two of these should be enough, depending on your cocktail… I’ll set you kids up in the Honeymoon suite. Got it for three days depending…” Luca hands him the keys without another word, giving Junkrat a professional degree of privacy to dribble out the desired amount of sedative.

“Appreciate it Lu, if the ah, fireworks happen we may be in there for that long. In fact-” Junkrat knows he’s toeing the line now, but he never did know how to quit when he’s ahead, “How about I put in the order for room service right now and save us all the trouble?” He’s grinning so wide at Lu his face hurts, but it’s good to be back in his element again.

Luca just waves him off with a smirk, but he hears he bell ringing behind the the empty kitchen doorframe.

Weaving his way back to Rae was easy, not many others would want to sit so exposed and with their back to the door; being another head taller than any other blighter in the place helped too. Junkrat’s struck at the way her face lights up when he slides into the booth beside her. He passes the beer to her, balancing it under the palm of his hand but held fast with each shining fingertip. Rae’s thigh is warm and plush against his under the table when he raises her glass just out of reach…

“Jami- come on you tall, sunnova-!” Rae’s almost got one leg tucked under her to boost her, pounce on him and take him down. Jami knows she won’t and boops her nose playfully with his flesh hand instead of bracing himself for a grapple and adding playfully,

“Son of what, Love? My mum was a real one, a real lady… Ask us nice and we’ll see how it lands.” His eyebrows waggle comically and she’s beet red when she tells him, loud and sure but he knows that’s what Rae looks like when she’s having a right good time of it(on the field at least).

“Please can I have my drink Jami?” Rae says it slow and loud, doing everything but taking Jami by his good ear. She watches his pupils blow in the half light and he’s so smug(hot) that she doesn’t realize he’s getting closer too.

Until his lips press against hers, surprisingly hard but still a peck; Rae’s muscles are ramrod straight and she’s warm to the apex of her legs down to her toes foe one glorious moment. Jami whines softly against her closed mouth but she doubts he can hear it himself, both of them are still looking at on another and wondering who’ll break the spell?

Jami pulls back with an audible smack and ‘oh’, but the jar descends into both of Rae’s hands and they’re touching but not touching,

 _‘This isn’t fair… He’s such a tease. Always teasing me and yanking my chain because I’m his ‘Mate’ and even that gets me going, ugh.’_ Rae takes one gulp after another of the sweetened, well-filtered and yet still very clearly some sort of ‘white lightning’ moonshine. She likes the way it makes her extremities tingle after those mouthfuls so much she takes another one before Jami’s touched his.

Rae watches his eyes follow her tongue when she licks her lips. He winks at her before piping up;

“That’s the ticket Rae, better drink it while it’s cold. Speaking-” Jami grasps his own glass shaking only a bit when he raises it, “Bottoms up Love, last one to the bottom has to pay ’Suit price’ for the next round, heheheh…”

Rae knows she said,

“You’re on!” or maybe

“Agreed Jami, I’ll bet you’re all talk.” (He isn’t)

Something like need is welling low in her gut with every gulp; Rae is sweating and uncomfortable suddenly against her armour(when did it get so hot?).

Jami is smiling over his own half empty jar, he’s showing almost every tooth.

It’s the last thing Rae remembers.

 **(Or was it: “I think I need to go lie down, can you help me Jami?”**  
  
**Or was it: “Jami, carry me to the room. I need you…”)**

  
**~**

“Look at those tit’s, perfect and soft, oh…” Rae feels a hard suck on her left nipple, followed by a sharp bite and slight pull back too-

“Aaaah fuck! J-Jami, not… Not so hard.” She’s still burning up but she’s mercifully undressed and on a soft bed(when did that happen?). The curling wild ends of Jami’s hair look so blonde in the fire light he doesn’t look real-

_‘He always tells me he does his best work by candlelight…’_

Jami’s hands are all over her body too and it’s too much, with one massaging her other breast squeezing, dancing between actual true pain and something; but his other hand is buried between Rae’s spread, shuddering legs.

She’s completely unable to control the shaking, unable to rally any kind of meaningful cooperation from her legs except to let them fall open wider against his fingers pressing and swiping around her clit,

“Almost got it, I know Doll… I know, gotta warm you up slow though. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, and you’re better than I could have imagined under all that uniform nonsense-“ Jami’s pulling on one nipple hard an rolling it between two of his metal fingers, harsh and pinching until her hips are twisting under his other hand too,

“So fucking wet too, oooh. You like that don’t you? You want me to use you like this, feels good to be taken in hand don’t it, Love?” Junkrat pushes two fingers in to the last knuckle, relishing in the way she accepts him with a low groan and another rush of wetness. He ducks down for another few deeper suckles on her nipple, biting the side of her breast hard enough to leave a red welt the first go. A second has Rae wailing and a pretty bruise popping up at the same time.

Rae’s quaking underneath Jami’s long body, only just realizing he’s naked too and throbbing against one of her hips; he feels bigger than she thought(yes, she thought about it several times a day and in this sensory haze she was unashamed). Gasping open mouthed until she sees Jami abandon her other breast to raise himself onto his forearm; peering down his nose like he’s lining up a shot,

She hears him spit and only the warm slide down her throat tells her Jami must aim somehow.

Rae swallows a giggle at the thought, and more. She can’t control the words spilling out(couldn’t do anything about spilling in either),

“Did you… Did you just spit-” Another giggle, “Jami… Why did you spit in my mouth?” Rae is clamping around his fingers shoved deep inside her cunt, tensing with an echo of anger and rocking unhappily beneath him. He doesn’t slow them down when he says,

“Because that’s my mouth now. Just like this cunt here; all of you belongs to me now, Darling. I’m gonna use your pretty mouth first, I gotta feel you… Come on, open up.” Jami mashes his lips against hers with no more ceremony, he’s shaking when he bites hers open. His tongue inside her mouth, against hers and running repeatedly along a swollen spot on Rae’s lower lip. Almost tender and very nearly romantic until Rae feels Jami biting his way down her throat, the sensitive skin keeps catching between his teeth. Rae finds herself wincing with each of his kisses. His hands still feel amazing roaming over her chest and plunged deep inside her and spreading apart, at least before he plunges a third one into her.

“Aah! Oh, J-J-Jami! Mm… It’s too much, slow down please.” Rae can’t believe how long and nimble his fingers are, managing to explore every inch of her insides; it makes her shirk back slightly, gasping and pleading with her hair thrown sideways on the pillow.

“Sorry Darling, I can’t wait any longer… You understand. I been trying to get you naked as a jay and saying that for months.” Jami pushes his throbbing cock against her to prove a point, he’s smearing pre-cum into the crook of her groin and moaning too. He withdraws his fingers and without missing a beat jams all three into his mouth.

Rae squeals softly, in excitement or surprise she can’t figure before Jami lines the blunt head of his cock up to her entrance. He seems content to stroke himself a bit, drumming his digits along his own shaft while his other hand is brushing along her neck and throat again.

 _‘Bossy, bossy, bossy… Won’t move a muscle-fine by me, just please do it.’_ Rae closes her eyes again when she feels him grunt and start to push forward into her without any more preparation than a growing pressure on the sides of her neck.

The roar of blood in her ears is deafening by the time she feels Jami bottom out; releasing her neck at the same time, and muttering under his breath,

“Knew you had it in you Love, or now you do… Heheh. How’s it feel for you speared on my pecker like this huh? Your cunny feels like heaven, better than anything I ever stuck it into.” Jami takes a few more moments to center himself(eye on the prize), with Rae mouthing something at him too soft to hear over the hellish squeaking of the bed frame. “What’s that Darl’ I can’t hear you; gotta say what you want. Tell me what you need and I’ll do it, anything.”

Rae can’t make a fist or move her legs, but she focuses all her strength and limited time on her drooling lips; bloody, puffy from abuse and slurring,  
“P-please, please… Can you go faster ? Your cock’s so good, ah!”  
  
Jami wastes no time pulling back and pushing back in several times; he’s admiring the soft, shaking plane of her belly and the sight of his dick pumping into her. He lets out a loud moan at the sight of her tits bouncing too, Jami has to bend his back so he can suck alternately on each of her erect nipples.

 _‘This can’t be happening… I didn’t really just say that did I? It has to be a dream. How did I even get here? Oh-! Fu-uuck his mouth is so hot’_  
“Aah-ouch, Jami! Stop biting me… Not so hard.” Rae hopes pouting down at him will help but his eyes are closed away.

Still lost in the feeling of fucking her.

“Oh, you’re all mine Rae… Every fucking inch of you belongs to me.” Jami’s hips are snaping forward faster than before, the sound of flesh fills the room and his metal hand comes under her rear to angle her for a deeper fucking. “Gonna fill you up as many times as I can; make you remember who’s hole this is… Hope you have to drip out like a bitch in heat, or better yet. I hope you’re all knocked up and getting round next time... Oh fuck!”

 _‘What the fuck is he saying? Is this what gets Jami off; breeding me like an animal?’_ Rae knew it was true(he said it afrer all), Jami wasn’t a subtle man; but his long, thick cock felt so good pounding her into this old feather quilt she wasn’t going to do anything to stop him. Things like _‘yes, yes, yes’ and ‘oh please Jami, just a bit more’_ ; the stretch Rae felt was almost enough to come.

_‘Almost’_

Jami is drooling into the hollow of her throat and moaning with abandon, echoing Rae’s own sounds of pleasure. He’s close and he knows it, but he has to hear her cum first; so his left hand wanders back down to that swollen clit of hers and he tries to be gentle, really.

Rae can barely breathe at the sensations of Jami rubbing her center and fucking her so intensely; so she gives up on that all together and cums instead.

“That’s a Dove, so pretty when you cum around my cock like that. Gonna put a good load in you I promise, you deserve it for that show Rae…” Jami’s voice is low and hoarse with arousal where he’s tipped his face up to nibble her ear and his hips shunt forward four more times while he fucks her through his orgasm. Rae is still tight as a vice around him and shaking like a leaf; without thinking he moves his mechanical hand to rub some warmth in her shoulder but only succeeds in another scrape and bruise.

Jami waits as long as he can to pull out, when he looks at Rae’s face and sees she’s out like a light he can’t help but laugh. She stirs just a twitch, but he moves her wild, sweaty hair away from her ear to whisper,

“Don’t worry Love, I don’t mind giving you a power nap after round one… Got all the time in the world out here.”

Against the bed frame and the other wall sat the Overwatch Communicator atop a small pile of Rae’s underthings; it's low light screen read,

_______________________________________________________________________

I **03:47**   I

  * **ALARM DISABLED**



*COMPONENT MISSING OR DAMAGED

I_______________________________________________________________________I

~

‘Ugh, my head is killing me. I don’t think I thew up; my mouth just tastes like that hooch but no vomit, that’s good right?’ Rae was suddenly awake, but her eyes were still closed; she couldn’t hear Jami breathing, he must be down the hall in the washroom.

She tried to stretch her arms and legs but her shoulder was stiff enough to open her eyes and definitely bruised, it matched the fingerprint shaped purple marks on the side of her soft flank, and hickeys around her nipples. She knew she had drank something quite strong(and incredibly illegal) and remembered asking Jami for help,

(Or was it: something else?)

“What the hell… What happened to me?” Rae’s own voice sounds blown out from yelling( and groaning and begging), but at least there’s no one to hear how she sounds.

There’s some kind of buzzing though, coming from under the bed. Rae’s so sore between her legs she’s not even going to attempt to stand up; her eyes are drifting shut again under the warm heavy blanket that she definitely didn’t remember. _‘Probably nothing, have all night until extraction…’_

 

The buzzing begins anew and this time Rae is digging under her ruined standard issue undergarments to find that damned machine- 

 _‘Got it!’_ But her heart nearly stops anyway when she reads the time, 12:47

“I REPEAT. IS ANYONE MONITORING THIS CHANNEL, OVER? PLEASE RESPOND AGENTS SOLAIRE AND JUNKRAT, OVER…”

Rae’s hand is shaking when she responds tries not to let it show in her voice,

“I-I read you Soldier, over. Extraction went F.U.B.A.R and- ”

“You can say that again, Agent.” His voice was cold and 100 percent business, Rae couldn’t even blame him either; but she wasn’t going to go down silent and browbeaten.

The door swings back open with a kick from Jami’s peg and the noise is so loud she doesn’t really get a word in edge-wise anyhow, even with the button mashed down and broadcasting everything. He’s got his hands full of chipped but steaming plates piled high with hot-cakes and sausages and some kind of potato hash.

"G'day Darling, sleep well? You looked like an angel last nite... Between rounds 1&2\. Brought us some provisions; I know you gotta keep up your strength-!" Jami sets the plates on the bed, slopping thick butter and imitation syrup too in his hurry to pluck the Comm from Rae's still shaky fingers, "Rack off you meddling old shit. It's too early for this kind of abuse! In fact, I'm taking Rae on a vacation until further notice... Shouldn't be, hmm, more than a few days." 

And with that the Comm was thrown into the closet; doorless and nothing more than a few clear low shelves. Jami made a show of stalking back to the bed before digging into his own breakfast(?).The rubber of his own tire resting on the floor beside Rae's effects and clothing effectively muting the Comm to anyone in the room. 

_'Not even counting weather interference...'_

Rae knew she shouldn't laugh,shouldn't eat his food either(shoveling warm heavenly, greasy forkfuls), and certainly should't be maybe a bit happy to see him.

But she is. 

She knows she's still a bit drunk, as Rae examines the veritable roadmap of fresh marks decorating her breasts and arms.

(Or was it: high?)

Between her legs she's aching and chaffed nearly raw by the whole night and into morning; probing fingers as gentle as she can manage. _'That's a fucking shocking amount of cum. Jami, what did you do? How many times did we...'_ With the food clearing her head, Rae finds her voice to talk to Jami again over her chewing and giggling,

"What's going on Jami, why this? Why now... You've always been a flirt but-" Rae watches him abandon his own plate to grab her and pull her into a messy kiss, tasting like too much sugar and smoked meat. Just the press of his teeth on her already tender lips made her try to pull back; but his metal hand locks around her forearm in a way that leaves little room for arguing. 

"Just couldn't wait any more. Couldn't stand seeing you too exhausted to notice I'd kill to get with you Sheila!" Jami's got his forehead pressed to hers, panting through his mouth and whispering around gulps of air. 

Rae hears the unmistakeable sound of his belt and fly,  _'I never knew that sound-'_ He's already growling at her (again), 

"I'm gonna fuck you until you're so full you can't move. Put a little junker in that belly..." 

_'Goodwill missions did have a way of going sideways.'_

 

 


End file.
